The First Ever World Awards
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: America is throwing the first ever world awards which he claims is ten times better than any other award ceremony in existence. The thing is, you can't expect a nice peaceful ceremony when all the nations of the world are crammed into one room. Rated for Romano's lovely language
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little story for you guys to prove I'm not dead! I also had to delete two of my other stories since I really didn't know where I was going with them, I apologize to all of the people who favourite and followed those stories!

I hope this story will make up for it!

All the nations in the world sat in a huge spacious room filled with lavender coloured cushioned chairs and crisp white tables. At the very front of the huge room was a sturdy brown stage with heavy velvet curtains Each seat in the vast room was occupied by various countries dressed in fancy black tuxes and varying colour dresses, and each person held identical invitation cards.

You are invited to participate in the first ever world awards to be held on January the 5th at The Grand Royal Banquet hall in New York America, the letters read in fancy golden script.

"This better not be a repeat of America's stupid Halloween even back in 2011" England muttered pulling at his tie.

"Ah L'angleterre it's not good to be so bitter!" France laughed sipping a wine cup.

"You shouldn't worry too much apparently all of our bosses chipped in, in this event too so it shouldn't be too much of a disaster" Canada reassured startling England, the Brit hadn't even noticed the soft-spoken country. Just then the curtains were drawn back and a random spotlight illuminated the sole figure that stood on the stage.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY!" America cheered waving his hands in greeting the countries respectfully clapped or in England's case face palmed.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER WORLD AWARDS! IT'LL BE LIKE THE GRAMMY'S BUT EVEN BETTER! Different categories have been pre chosen and the top 10 countries that best meet the requirements of the chosen categories will be announced and given a super huge trophy thing!" America informed them obviously oblivious to the fact that since he held a mike he didn't need to shout.

"Alright! So our throughout the evening I've requested that different Countries mc in my place! But I'll start off alright! Our first category is DRUM ROLL PLEASE!...TOP 10 MOST PEACEFUL COUNTRIES!"

The crowd clapped and most of them turned to Switzerland who sat in the table farthest back coincidentally right next to the exit, he sat amongst the company of Hungary, Prussia, Austria and Lichtenstein with a gun propped beside his chair.

"Alight! So at number 10 we have the country who rocks at making cheese and who is peaceful yet still owns a billion guns... SWITZERLAND!"

"Ve~Swiss is super scary but he's peaceful too! Yay!" Italy cheered as the blond nation made his way to the stage to receive a... hamburger shaped small trophy, and quickly returned to his previous spot at the back of the room.

"Swiss-san is indeed very different from his initial image at my place" Japan added smiling a bit as he clapped, Germany grunted in agreement.

"Next that super cheerful dude who's totally Santa Claus give it up for Finland!"

"G'd Job F'nland" Sweden grunted as Finland rose from his seat.

"Yeaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh let 'em feel the power of the NORDIC 5!" Denmark yelled. Finland enthusiastically ran up to the stage and received the prized token, and gave out a cheerful "MOI MOI!" as he ran back to his designated table

"Next at number 8 and 7 is Slovenia and Ireland who unfortunately couldn't make it! But hooray for them! So now at number 6 is... that piano dude Austria!"

"Congratulations Austria!" Hungary beamed."

"Kesesesesesesesese being peaceful makes you a sissy..." Prussia added and trailed off once he noticed the presence of the gun wielding Switzerland. Switzerland and Lichtenstein merely nodded in congratulations. The Austrian rose gracefully gathered his trophy and slid back down without much ruckus.

"Cool! So next we got...one of my best friends and awesome video game maker JAPAN!"

"VE~JAPAN JAPAN YOU WON SOMETHING!" Italy erupted grinning.

"Congratulations!" Germany grunted.

"JAPPPAAANNNNNN YOUR BREAST STILL BELONG TO ME DA~ZE" Korea yelled from his seat which was thankfully across the room from the Japanese man. Japan scurried up the stage and bowed to America as he received his trophy.

"Arigato" he murmured bowing to the audience, and with that he ran back to his seat.

"Why does your head always roll down Japan? (America is referring to Japan's bowing according to Himuraya, Americans think that when Asians bow it looks like a neck spasm or something along those lines xD) Anyways next we have that maple syrup lover ...CANADIA!"

"Who?" the room chorused confused.

"It's Canada" the said Canadian sighed as he rose from his seat and headed up towards the stage to receive his trophy.

"Ah mon petite Canada! Felicitations!" France cheered and sevral nations proceeded to clapping and smiling.

"So, tied at number two is... DENMARK AND NEW ZEALAND!"

"ALRIGHT! D'ya see that Fin? I beat ya!" Denmark cheered jumping up. At the same time New Zealand smiled a bit and made his way towards the stage as Australia and his satanic koala cheered him on loudly. The two tied nation's received their prizes and shook hands congratulating the other and quickly returned to their previous positions.

"AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE CURRENT MOST PEACEFUL COUNTRY IN THE WORLD IS... ICELAND!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" jeered loudly.

"C'ngrats" Sweden mumbled.

"Ahhhh Ice ya beat me!" Denmark whined.

"Ice kun congratulations!"

"Hmmm congratulations, can you now peacefully call me onii chan?" Norway asked raising his eybrows. Iceland just rolled his eyes as he got up quickly and made his way to the stage to receive a much bigger version of the previous hamburger trophies, with a little effort the teen managed to lug the thing back to his seat.

"ALRIGHT! For the next portion of the ceremony your next host will be...

*So review to tell me how I did! This is actually something I wrote a long time ago but never posted! I really should get to update my already existing stories but since this little story was lying around in my computer I figure why not post it! Oh and by the way if you're wondering how I got the top 10 most peaceful countries I got it off a website blog/10-most-peaceful-countries-in-the-world/


	2. Chapter 2

"ALRIGHT! For the next portion of the ceremony your next hose will be, Monaco!"

The nations politely clapped and in France's case cheered loudly as the girl who was dressed in a soft looking lavender dress that trailed down to her knees for the night stepped up towards the stage and received the mike from the American. America then made his way over to an empty seat beside Canada and England.

"Hello everybody. This is my first time hosting such a big event and I'm truly honoured to have this opportunity. Alright so it seems our next category will be... top 10 most beautiful places in the world!" This caught the attention of the countries as they sat tensely in anticipation.

"First off at number 10 we have...Bavaria, Germany!"

"GO WEST! KESESESESESESESESESESESESES THAT PLACE IS ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME!" Prussia cheered jumping up from his seat to give Germany a thumbs up.

"Congratulations Doitsu san!" Japan congratulated.

"Ve~Germany! CONGRATULATIONS!" Italy yelled happily. The German hesitantly got up and made his way over to the stage where Monaco handed the nation a small trophy this time in the form of a milk shake, he thanked the crowd and sat back down.

"At number 9 and 8 we have the beautiful mountain scenery of table mountain, South Africa and the breathtaking view of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil but unfortunately both South Africa and Brazil couldn't make it here tonight but still, a big congratulation goes out to them. Next at number 7 we have... The Grand Canyon, U.S.A!"

"ALRIGHT THE HERO RULES!" America cheered as he ran towards the stage he had left only a few moments before.

"Congratulations!" Canada called cheering and France too joined in. England rolled his eyes but shot the American hesitant thumbs up. With a loud obnoxious laugh America returned to his seat.

"Now at Number 6 we have the mesmerizing seas and steep cliffs of Algarve, Portugal, sorry everyone but it looks like Portugal couldn't make it here but still a grand felicitations goes out to her! Now at number 5 we have the beautiful and ancient buildings of Santorini Greece!"

"What that jerk is considered "beautiful?" " Turkey complained shaking his head confused ignoring the glare from Greece who unfortunately was seated right beside him.

"Congratulations" Egypt mumbled quietly.

"Congratulations!" Japan called to his friend smiling. Greece resultantly rose from his seat, very slowly I might add, and trudged over to the stage where he accepted his trophy and dragged himself back.

"At number 4 we have the beautiful scenery and blissfully warm climate of Ulru-Kata Tjuta National Park, Australia!"

"Congratulations" New Zealand and Wy called in unison while Australia marched over to the stage his demonic koala seemingly smiling in an obnoxious way. He quickly received the trophy gave the crowd a smile and sat back down.

"At number 3 we have the Chateau De Chenonceau, France!"

"Kesesesesesesesesesesssese CONGRATS!"

"Go France" Spain cheered.

"Ah big brother is honoured!" France announced dramatically shooting the audience a smile.

"You're anything but beautiful you git" England argued.

"What did you say you Enlgish-"

"CONGRATS FRANCE!" America cheered interrupting their fight.

"Felicitations France!" Canada imputed quietly.

France seemingly danced over to the stage and received his trophy along with a congratulations from Monaco (Currently Monaco and France are very close politically and Monaco's military power is all from France so I imagine that she'd be very close to him, and that's why he's the only one she's congratulated personally)

After he had returned to his seat Monaco began to talk again.

"At number two the almost dream like scenery of the grand and marvelous buildings of Jaen, Spain!"

"Huh, Congratulations stupid tomato bastard" Romano grumbled.

"Congratulations!" Belgium and Luxembourg called in unison while the Netherland just nodded towards the Spaniard.

"Fusososososososoosossososo Thank you everybody!" Spain called as he cheerfully hopped towards the stage receiving his trophy and sitting back down.

"Now the much anticipated moment has arrived, at number one is...Amalfi Coast, Italy!"

"Fusosososososos congratulations Ita-chan and Romano!" Spain called beaming.

"Ve~I'm so happy!"

"Chiggiiiiiiii stupid bastards..."

"Congratulations Italy kun and Romano kun" Japan called. (Himuraya stated that if Romano and Japan were to ever talk they would get along and Japan would call him Romano-kun instead of Romano san)

"Congratulations" Germany mumbled.

"Congratulations!" Hungary and Poland seemed to say in unison as Austria nodded towards the two brothers.

"Keseseseseseses those two are so cute!" Prussia announced grinning. The two Italia's walked up to the stage and received two identical trophies that were bigger in size then the previous ones. Italy smiled as Romano scowled and they returned to their seats.

"Thank you all for bearing with my hosting now your next host for the upcoming portion of the award ceremony will be...

Ok! So I found a great website with pretty places from the top 10 most beautiful countries in the world and that's where I got all this info. Technically the listed 10 in the chapter aren't the "most beautiful places in the world" and should instead be "the most beautiful COUNTRIES in the world" but I have a feeling that would cause a lot of arguments within the story and I figured doing this would be easiest!

Here's the website I used: . I also noticed that the chapters are rather short...


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you all for bearing with my hosting now your next host for the upcoming portion of the award ceremony will be... Bulgaria!"

"Yaay! Go Bulgaria!" Romania cheered from his seat beside Moldova as the Bulgarian happily made his way to the front and took the mike from Monaco allowing the young girl to be seated once again,

"Hello everybody! You might not know me so I'll introduce myself, I'm Bulgaria, you next host! The next topic will be... the top 10 most popular dishes from around the world!"

"Ahahaha, well we all know a certain country that won't be winning anything for this topic" France laughed poking England in the side.

"Shut up you French pervert! For your information English food is amazing!" England retorted.

"Da~Ze all food originate from me!" Korea announced suddenly standing up from his seat beside China.

"Aiya! Sit down Korea!"

"Yeah like listen to Sensei, you're being weirdish (Himuraya stated in the volume 5 notes that Hong Kong adds "ish" to the end of a lot of his sentences so I attempted it)" Hong Kong murmured.

"Ve~I'm hungry can we have pasta?" Italy asked pouting at Germany while said German just sighed and shook his head.

"Actually to answer Italy's question, after this portion of the awards is done, everybody will be treated to the number one most popular food in the world, but you'll have to wait to find out what that is!" Bulgaria interrupted immediately catching the attention of all the nations.

"Alright the 10th most popular dish in the world is Irish Stew from none other than Ireland! Unfortunately Ireland couldn't be here due to err "leprechaun overpopulation issues"... so the 9th most popular dish is...Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding from England!"

"AHA I TOLD YOU, YOU BLOODY FRENCH PERVERT!" England yelled jumping up and pointing at France.

"NON JE NE COMPRENDS PAS! YOU'RE COOKING IS TERRIBLE, HOW CAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD EAT IT?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT THAT YOU-"

A gun shot interrupted them and they both turned fearfully towards the Swiss who was currently pointing said weapon at the two with an irritated look. England cleared his throat and walked up to the stage to receive his trophy which this time was shaped in the figure of French fries, the Brit whisked back to his seat slamming his trophy onto the table, purposely right in front of France.

"Err.. right! So next up at 8th place is Pot-au-feu from France!"

"Felicitations!" Canada cheered.

"Dude, Congrats that's like two awards for you now right?" America laughed.

"Ahahahahahah merci merci, L'angleterre your award doesn't seem so big now does it?" France said directing the last question at England who merely rolled his eyes. France like England quickly went up, grabbed his trophy and sat back down.

"At 7th place we have Wiener Schnitzel from Austria!"

""SCHNITZEL" IS ACTUALLY A WORD?" America cried out from his seat in astonishment as Canada sighed and shot Austria an I'm-really-sorry-for-this-idiot look.

"Congratulations Austria, this is your second award!" Hungary said smiling as Prussia snorted.

"Ve~Austria is very impressive right Germany!" Italy gushed.

"Hmmm he doesn't do much though" Germany mused as the Austrian made his way up the stage and then back towards his table when he had received the trophy.

"Ok, now at 6th place we have Goulash from Hungary!"

"Congratulations" Austria murmured smiling.

"Keseseseseseseses Congrats!" Prussia said laughing.

"Yay, Congratulations Hungary!" Italy cheered.

"Congratulations" Lichtenstein beamed while Switzerland merely nodded towards her.

"Like congrats!" Poland called over from his seat beside Lithuania (Himuraya said that Poland and Hungary are great friends in a character relationship chart and the two countries do get along really well in reality too). Hungary was practically beaming as she ran up to collect her trophy and made her way back to her seat.

"Next at 5th place we have Kibbeh, Lebanon from Syria, but like a lot of others Syria couldn't make it tonight! Congratulations to him anyways! Moving on, at 4th place we have Bulgogi from South Korea!"

"DA~ZE THAT ORIGINATED FROM ME!" Korea cheered springing up from his seat.

"Like congrats" Hong Kong said.

"Congratulations" Vietnam, Macau, and Taiwan said in unison.

"Aiya, well bulgogi is very good" China admitted grudgingly.

"DUDE CONGRATS!" America called and Canada sent a congratulatory smile towards the Asian as well (In reality Korea is on good terms with America err South Korea mind you, and Himuraya mentioned that Korea seems to like Canada, so I imagine them being good friends). The Korean enthusiastically ran up to get his trophy, he gave a good natured "Uri Nara Mansae!" towards the crowd and returned to his seat.

"In 3rd place we have Coo-coo and flying fish from Barbados! Sorry everybody but it seems Barbados couldn't make it here, but a huge congratulation goes out to him anyways! Next in 2nd place we have Ackee and Saltfish from Jamaica! Looks like Jamaica couldn't come tonight either, but congratulations to him anyways! Now the anticipated moment, the most popular food in the world is... the hamburger from the U.S.A!"

"WHAT?!" England and France yelled in unison.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAMBURGERS ARE THE BEST!" America cheered as he ran up towards the stage.

"Wait doesn't that mean that we're getting HAMBURGERS to eat..." Seychelles pointed out.

"Bloody hell" England moaned as he watched America showing off his large trophy and carrying it like it weighed the equivalent of a toothpick.

*Bet you saw that coming huh? This story is so fun to write! I plan to update and maybe even finish my other 2 stories after exams are done since I'm in the middle of still planning and editing the chapters. This story probably won't be updated for until after exams are over (near the end of June) apologies everybody! I'm stumped on what category to do next so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the reviews! I got the results from this website: travel/top-10/national-food-dishes/#page=1


End file.
